Lillian Jean Potter
by SlytherinPrincess1122
Summary: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Lily Potter, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy all move to Forks, Washington to get away from the after math of the war. Secrets will be revealed. Friendships will end and begin. Relationships will blossom.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or harry potter, J.K.R and S.M. do.**

\--

 **Prologue**

 _"Lily, he's here! Take Harry and Lillian, I will hold him off." James Potter yelled to his wife. "Silly fool! Avada Kedavra!"_ _yelled the cold voice of Lord Voldemort._

 _James then dropped to the ground, dead. Voldemort then went uostairs to kill the children, that would supposedly be his downfall._

 _When he got the nursery he blasted the door open. Lily Potter moved in front of her children._

 _"Move aside mudblood. If you let me kill the children, i will let you live. if you dont move you will suffer the same fate as your blood-traitor husband." voldemort said even colder, if that was possible._

 _"No. Kill me instead. Dont kill my babies." lily yelled shielding her children from the dark wizard._

 _"Mudblood move aside. Stupefy," lily was blasted to the other side of the room. "Avada Kedavra." aiming his two wands at the children._

 _Lily regained her consciousness enough to conjute up a thick metal sheet. Lily ran in front of her children with the big sheet of metal in front of the curses._

 _The curses rebounded off if the metal and hit Voldemort making him vanish away in a cloud of vapor._

 _"Oh Lillian. I am so sorry. I must send yo to the Grangers. Harry, you and i will stay with my sister and her family." Lily talked to her children, looking at them, and smiling sadly._

 _Lily took her daughter to her best friend Jean Granger, and took Harry to number 4 privet drive._

 **A/N: please dont be mad at me i know suck. This is my first fanfiction on .**


	2. chapter 1

16 years later

"Harry I think we should leave England. I mean, Ronald would want you to be at least a little happy." Hermione Granger tells her brother. He doesn't know they are siblings. She doesn't want to tell him until he gets over Ron. Harry looks at her, " Hermione, where would we go? Who would we go with?" _Gosh, and here I was thinking he would know,_ Hermione thinks. "Well Draco and Blaise said they could use some time away. Plus, Luna said it would be nice to find American wrackspurts. They are around the Pacific Coast." Harry thinks for a minute and then smiles. " Ok, Mione. Lets pick up Teddy from the Burrow. We can discuss it with the others afterwards."

They apparated to the Burrow. When they walked in they were shocked at the sight, Fred anf George were putting canary cream crumbs in Charlie's soup, Molly was having a conversation with Elena Zabini, Narcissa was with Andromeda in the kitchen and Blaise, Draco, and Theo were in a heated conversation with Bill and Mr. Weasley about charming muggle cars. Fleur and Ginny were fawning over clothes in a Muggle catalog. " Hello, strangers. I think my son is here I have come to pick him up. Also, Zabinis, Malfoys, and Theo we need you guys at Granger manor. Fleur, where is Teddy?"

Fleur looked up from the catalog. " Teddy upstairs wiz Victoire." Hermione smiles. " Merci, Fleur." " Vous êtes le bienvenu" Hermione goes up stairs to get her godson. " Bonjour, Victoire."

Victoire looks up. "Bonjuu Aunt Mione."

Hermione gives Victoire kiss on the cheek. " Je dois ramener Teddy à la maison maintenant. Je t'aime Victoire. Au Revoir."

Aimez-vous tante Mione bye bye." Hermione walked back downstairs.

"Okay so Harry and I will be leaving England for a while. My uncle Charlie lives in Forks, Washington. We will be moving there. If you guys want to Theo, Blaise, and Draco can come. We are going to ask Luna later.

 **A/N: okay so since I used french it might be a good idea to translate**

 **Merci=thanks**

 **Vous êtes le bienvenu=you are welcome**

 **Bonjuu=Bonjour=hello**

 **Je dois ramener Teddy à la maison maintenant= I have to take Teddy home now.**

 **Je t'aime Victoire= I love you Victoire**

 **Aimez-vous tante mione= Love you aunt mione**


	3. AN

**A/N**

 **Ok so I will be posting another story soon. It is called Vampires in Forks.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione walks into the Leaky Cauldron and buys a cup of coffee while waiting on her mother. Lily walks into the Leaky Cauldron. She looks around for Hermione. After finding her she moves over to Hermione's table.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Lily asks her daughter. "Mum. I was wondering if we could tell Harry yet. I mean, Harry and I have spoken about leaving England for spell." Hermione says. "With who?" Lily asks. Hermione shrugs. "Lillian Jean Potter." Lily scolds. "But mum. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. Harry can take care of himself. So, why do we have to go with somebody?" Hermione asks, annoyed that her mom said her government name. "To make your dear old mum feel better." Lily says smiling. "Fine. I'll ask Luna, Theo, Blaise, and Draco. Pansy as well." Hermione says. Lily smiles. "Great well tell Harry later on today during dinner." Hermione nods. "I've gotta go. Narcissa wants me to come over for tea." Lily smiles at her daughter's words. 'Its great that she hangs out with Narcissa. She won't be at home reading books all day.' Lily thinks

 **A/N: Hey people so don't kill me for not updating. I just haven't had any time. Tell me who I should put Hermione with. Person with most votes will be Hermione's boyfriend. Shoutouts to people who review. Please tell me if the story is bad or not.**


	5. Chapter 3

_This'll be fun._ Hermione thinks reaching her hand up to knock on the door that was before her. Almost as soon as she knocks, Harry answers the door in a polo and jeans. "Hello, Harry." Hermione says smiling. "Hey, 'Mione." Harry says, giving his best friend a hug. "Mum'll be down here in a minute." He tells her. Hermione nods. "So am I supposed to just wait until she comes downstairs before I enter.?" Hermione asks. Harry blushes. "Come in." He says moving out of the doorway. Hermione sits down on the big couch in the living room. She sees her mother walking down the stairs in a bright red dress that went right under her knees. She wore no make up. "Hello, Hermione." Lily says. Hermione stands up and hugs her. "Hello, Ms. Evans." A year after her husband's death, Lily Potter changed her name back to Lily Evans. Lily is very much like Mrs. Weasley. She always told Hermione and Ron to call her Lily. Hermione feeling uncomfortable calling her mother by her first name, said she prefers to call Lily 'Ms. Evans.' In order to keep suspicions from rising, she called Molly 'Mrs. Weasley.' Lily sits in the armchair across from the couch while Harry sits next to Hermione. "So, Hermione, how are your parents?" Lily asks. "They are fine." Hermione answers with a smile. "Ça va?" She asks in French. Lily smiles. "Je suis d'accord." Harry looks between the females. " I guess living with Harry during the last year has worn you out" Hermione says. Harry looks at her. "Harry is in here." He says. Hermione smirks a smirk that could only have been learned from Draco Malfoy. "The Slytherins' behavior is starting rub off on you." Harry says. "Of course it is." Hermione replies. A house-elf appears in the middle of the living room. "Master and mistress Potter. Missy Hermione. Dinner is ready." Lily nods and smiles. "Thank you Dolly." The house-elf nods and apparates away. As the witches and wizard sit down, Hermione looks at Lily. Before Hermione can say anything, Lily says, "Don't worry. The elves get paid 100 galleons every two weeks." Hermione nods and falls silent. The trio eats their dinner and returns to the living room. "Harry, Hermione and I have something very important to tell you." Lily says. Harry sits down in the armchair this time. "What's up?" He asks. "Well..." Hermione starts but is unable to finish. " Please don't tell me you two are dating." Harry jokes. "Of course not, Harry." Lily says. "Harry. I'm your twin sister." Hermione says quietly. Harry turns his head towards her. "You're my WHAT!?"

 **A/N Ok so it will be a few chapters before the gang goes to Forks. Next chapter, is in the Cullens Pov.** **Anyways shouts to KittyWolfM, sn0wy.mk21, and morgan.s.hyde.** **For who Hermione shall be with is so far**

 **Jasper-2**

 **Edward-1**

 **Paul-1**

 **Jared-1**

 **Seth-1**

 **Jacob-1**

 **Vote for either one you want or find somebody else. Hopefully, I will be updating a lot more now that I have got my new phone.**


End file.
